People Pleaser
by 09oyewole
Summary: Billie hasnt really been appreciated by the sisters and demands more respect from them. They look at her as irresponsible but she's willing to turn that around.Season 8
1. Chapter 1

**People Pleaser**

Piper: Billie! Billie!

Billie: What do you want from me? If you think im going to take care of Katherine you must be joking because im too busy taking care of Paige's kids.

Piper: How do you know that's what I wanted to ask you?

Billie: Yeh, Like that wasn't it.

Piper: Ok, Maybe that was part of it.

Out of no where Paige orbs in and interrupts their conversation.

Paige: Hey!

They ignore the fact that Paige is standing right there and continue arguing. Paige still tries to attract their attention but fails. Suddenly, little Chris pops out of no where to see his mom, Piper.

Chris: Mummy, can I go to the lemon street carnival with uncle coop? I promise I wouldn't use any magic when we are there and I'll be a good boy.

Piper: Well…

Billie: Oh, let him go.

Piper: I didn't say that I wasn't going to let him go to the carnival with…his uncle coop.

Chris: THANKS MUM!

Out of no where…

Wyatt: How come he gets to go and I don't?

Piper: Don't sneak up on me. You never asked whether you could go or not.

Wyatt: But I can sense that you don't really want me to go.

Billie: How come you can do that?

Wyatt: Because im powerful!

Piper: WYATT MATHEWS HALIWELL! What have I told you about gloating?

Paige: Don't forget I'm here as well.

Phoebe runs into the living room as they are all having their little discussion on whether Wyatt was going to the carnival or not.

Phoebe: Hey everybody, what's popping? Now that we have finally become the unstoppable charmed ones, I think I should move out.

Paige, Billie & Piper: WHAT?

Paige: In that case, I'm moving out too.

Billie: I'm definitely staying here…unless…Piper's moving out too.

Piper: Awe, You want to look after my kids…save it. Nobody's moving out, Ok?

Phoebe: No, No, No, Coop and I have searched for weeks for a new apartment for us and the kids.

Paige: Where are the kids right now?

Phoebe: Em, Bonding with their father.

Piper: You know…it'll help if you be more specific and tell us where they are and not what they are doing.

Billie storms out of the house due to not enough oxygen supply. They continue jabbering not knowing that Billie had left the room they were in.

Piper: Hold on a sec… Where did Billie go?

Paige: She probably left because of the sh you've been chatting!

Phoebe: Watch your mouth, young lady.

Paige: Sorry!

Piper: Yeah! You should be very sorry.

Paige: I said sorry, didn't I?

Leo: QUIET!

Piper: Where did you come from?

Leo: I just came from up there trying to…

Paige: Doing what?

Phoebe: Paige! Let him finish.

Leo: Thank you, Phoebe. The elders said I should inform you three that there are still a lot of demons out there and their not going to vanquish on their own.

Piper: And you're telling us this because…

Leo: Well, there is this one demon that is very tricky, very slick. His name is Luther.

They all rush up to the attic. Paige orbs there as usual as well as Leo.

Phoebe: There's only one way to track this demon down and killing him and that by scrying for him.

Paige: What? You don't even know what you're up against. You need to check the book of shadows, ok?

Piper: She's right. We need to see whether there is any spell or potion that can kill the demon instantly.

Paige: We also need to find Billie.

Phoebe: Why?

Paige: Because she likes this kind of stuff and we haven't really been there for her to support her and guide her.

Phoebe: yes, we have.

Paige: Really…

Phoebe: We have guided her.

Paige: Yeah, but we've been holding her back for a very long time and come to think of it, its been two years since we've met her and it took me only a year to master most stuff. Besides she's a quick study.

Piper: Leo, please go get her and when I say get her, I mean don't speak to her don't do anything but grabbing her and orbing her here immediately cause we're running out of time here.

Leo: That wouldn't be too hard except she's too stubborn.

Paige: Don't tell me an 18 year old girl would be too hard to handle, Leo.

Leo: Whatever.

Leo goes ahead to grab Billie while the charmed relax a little as they wait for Billie and Leo to arrive.

Billie: What the he…

Piper: Welcome back. Where did you go?

Billie: Away from you that's for sure. Away from all of you.

Phoebe: Why would you want to do that?

Billie: Because I'm not appreciated around here. I clean, Take care of your children and still try to impress you guys but nothing seems to work. You know, if you don't want me just say so and…

Paige: We were hoping you would help us in this mission.

Phoebe: That's why we asked Leo to go get you.

Piper: So you could help us.

Billie wipes her tears away and tries to stop crying.

Billie: Oh.

Billie: So what are we up against?


	2. Chapter 2

**Almost Appreciated**

After Billie returns the sisters are overwhelmed and begin their hunt for the demon.

Billie: Lu-ther-teena…sus, Lutherteenasus, he's a trick demon?

Phoebe: What do you mean?

Piper: Well…you guys found out about the demon. I'll just do the potions.

Paige: Piper, that's the last thing we need to worry about. Right now, we need to focus on how to vanquish the demon.

Piper: Yeah, with a potion.

Paige: No! I mean 'a plan' on how we're going to trap him since he's so tricky and slick.

Billie: Hold on! The book also says that this demon's demonic tricks are deadly and can't be seen while in process.

Billie: What does that mean?

Piper: It means they kill and you wouldn't even know it even if it was happening right in front of you.

Phoebe: Leo, Can you go and check with the elders and see if there's a way we can defeat him.

Leo: Sure thing. I'll go right away.

Piper: Why did you send him away?

Phoebe: I have a plan. Remember when we first met Paige and we enchanted those ugly pink sunglasses.

Piper: Yeah, what about it?

Phoebe: Yeah, so we can do the same to another pair so we can see the demon as he does his tricks.

Paige: Smart…I like it!

Phoebe: Thanks, Paige.

Billie: Hold on a sec... People. What are you talking about?

Paige: Billie, do you still have those cheap shades you used to wear with that old costume for fighting demons.

Billie: Yes I do. Why?

Paige: Just get it.

Billie Ok. And their not cheap!

Billie leaves the attic and walks to her room to get it and Piper shouts to her, "Don't bring the cheap costume with you".

Billie: Here you go, Phoebe.

Phoebe: Thanks, Billie. Here goes nothing. Enchan…

Before Phoebe could recite the spell Leo orbs in.

Leo: What are you doing?

Paige: Scrying for demon ass.

Leo: Not you. Phoebe! What the hell is Phoebe doing?

Phoebe: Hey! Whitelighters aren't meant to talk like that.

Leo: Boo Hoo! I'm not just a whitelighter, I'm a father now, so there shouldn't be any reason for me not to swear.

Phoebe: Whatever. I'm still going to say the spell whether you like it or not.

As Phoebe said the spell, the others stared at her with the exception of Paige who was scrying for the demon.

Paige: Got em!

Piper: so I guess I should go fix us up a potion that would tear our demon up into a million pieces, huh?

Phoebe: Billie, try the glasses on and see whether you can see any evil around you.

Billie: But there isn't any demon or demonic object around us. You don't need a pair of glasses to know that.

Phoebe: trust me. This house isn't as safe you think it is. It's safe but not from some certain demons that can shimmer in here at anytime.

Paige: Like Cole.

Phoebe: Paige, Don't start.

Billie put the glasses on and everything was clear until she looked at a box with black ora around it.

Billie: What's in there? There's this black floating thingies around it like electrons orbiting an atom or some sort.

Leo: Do you mean black ora?

Billie walks closer to the box and opens it. As she opened it she saw a black jacket.

Billie: Who's is this?

Leo: It looks like…

Phoebe: Cole's.

Paige: Do you want me to burn it for ya.

Phoebe: that wouldn't be necessary.

Cloak that brings beauty's desire, I turn into fire.

Immediately, the jacket blew up in flames. It was amazing (from Billie's point of view).

Billie: that was so awesome! Can you do it again or teach me, please.

Paige: Not now Billie.

From the attic, they all heard 'BOOM!' Piper was done with the potion but this was a bad ass potion though. They all rushed downstairs to see what happened cause they thought a demon had attacked.

Leo: What happened?

Paige: Nothing happened. She was just making the potion and it blew up in her face.

Billie: How did you get down here so fast?

Paige: I am half whitelighter, you know.

Leo: Isn't the blast going to have any effect on you?

Wyatt: Mom, was that you? That was so cool. How come you never taught me how to make potions? Especially ones that cool.

Piper: Well…for starters, I did try to teach you. What did you do? You shifted me away as usual to play video games and watch TV.

Phoebe: Have you and your uncle finished playing at the carnival?

Wyatt: That carnival is for babies. It was so boring so I decided to leave.

Piper: Wyatt, didn't I tell you not to walk by yourself on the street?

Wyatt: I'm 11 years old. I can do that now. Besides, I orbed.

Phoebe: did anyone see you?

Wyatt: I don't think so because I wouldn't be stupid enough to orb in public and I'm definitely smart enough to run to the bathroom where there was no one around to see me, Ok?

Paige: Come to think of it. No one wrote a spell and the demon could attack any minute from now.

Suddenly, Coop, Chris and the other kids orb in with Chris's help. They all scatter in different directions

Phoebe: Oh my witches! What the hell is this?

Coop: There's a demon after us!

Piper: How could this be? Are you all ready?

Paige: We still don't have a spell.

Billie: While all of you were ranting I wrote one.

Phoebe: Good going Billie.

Then the demon burst through the front door but…but there's a huge problem with this specific demon. It's a…It's a…

Billie: A kid?


End file.
